


Descendants: Requests

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Four plus One, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: Here's a collection of all my Disney Descendants requests; Requests are open, pease submit them to my tumblr, found here: https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Four Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Four times Uma cried around Harry and the one time he cried around her

Uma knows her mother must have planned something for her birthday, beyond having a few extra hours off early to play with all her friends. She tampers down the hope she’ll come back to a seapony, or at least a cake. Instead when she wanders back into the chip shop, peering around to see her mothers tentacles waving her forward.  
“What on earth do you think you’re wearing?” Ursula snarls and Uma shrinks back.

“It was cold, Gil; Gil gave me his jacket and-“  
“Take it off before I burn it.” Uma nods folding the jacket and running with it to her room, not that her mother can’t reach it there. She tucks it under the pillow and for a moment in her terror she forgets it’s her birthday at all.  
She remembers soon after and pulls the jacket back out fingers running over the soft red leather.  
“Uma?” She jumps wiping her face and peers at her window, Harry’s clinging to the ledge grinning at her, his hook looped around the broken railing he’d used to climb up.  
“Come on I know your mom’ll throw me back into the ocean in a few if you don’t open up.”  
Uma doesn’t say anything nodding and sliding her window open, thankful it stay silent no matter how slow or quickly she rips it open.  
“Uma?” She watches Harry frown grabbing his hook from the bar but putting it on her dresser to let his hands hover around her face.

“She forgot again. I don’t know why I thought it was going to be different than any other year.” Harry shakes his head pulling her into an awkward hug as she shoves her hands forward trying to offer him his jacket back.  
“You really giving me your present back?”  
“Told my mom it was Gil’s.” Harry nods, pulling the jacket back on before wrapping Uma back in a hug.  
“It’s okay you know.”

“That my own mother forgot my birthday?” Uma laughs bitterly and Harry shakes his head.  
“That you’re upset. Just because you’re gonna be captain someday doesn’t mean you don’t get to have feelings.”  
“I don’t think I’m going to be captain at this rate, you’re better suited anyways.” Harry grins shaking his head, his fingers brushing her cheeks to wipe away spare tears.  
“You’re just saying that.” Harry ducks his head before looking back up to her grinning.  
“What?”  
“Since you won’t take the jacket.” He laughs, placing the hat he always wears onto her head.  
“Harry, I can’t…”  
“It’s a birthday present. You can’t give it back to me.” He grins crookedly leaning forward to kiss her forehead before pulling the hat over her eyes.  
“Come on Capt’n, we’ll be okay.” Harry hums and Uma nods looking at him from under her new hat.  
“You should get home..”

“Before my dad notice’s his own personal bartender ain’t home?” Harry snarls and Uma chews her lip.  
“Before I ask you to stay over, again. And have my mom throw you into the ocean, again.”  
“I’ll hit the barrier like I did last time.”  
“And break your wrist?”  
“I have my hook!” Harry nods enthusiastically.

——————————————————————————-

“Uma! Volume control!” Ursula shouts from the back and Uma scrambles towards the tv turning the volume down watching the static image flicker before it shows a bright green garden filled with berries and fruit trees. Uma stares in wonder as the tv pans over the garden and then to a massive swimming pool that seems to be endless before it switches to a view of a lake with a waterfall and a group of kids swimming in the lake itself. Uma tries her best not to run her fingers along the tv screen, the last time she did that she had to clean off the handprints she’d left.

Harry and Gil arrive as whatever the show is ends and they grin at her but she shakes her head thumb moving to the back of the shop where they can hear her mother moving around.  
“UMA!”  
“Comin’ mom.” Uma hums back and Harry and Gil settling into the corner table they’ve claimed as their own.  
“That show on the TV; that was what Auradon looks like, like really looks like! Isn’t that so cool! I want to go there! And go swimming!” Uma cheers and Gil nods enthusiastically excitedly talking about all the fresh fruit and vegetables they have.

“Dad says those are the best for being strong, way better than the canned stuff we get!” Harry shrugs when Uma asks about why he wants to go.  
“Come on Harry must be some reason.”  
“You want to go, so I do.” Harry half mumbles as if it’s the most normal response to have.  
“We should ask.” Gil grins and Uma can’t fight off his optimism that he radiates.  
“Fine.” Uma grumbles and the three of the retreat back towards Ursula.  
“Mom. Gil and Harry and I were-“  
“You can have the night off then.”  
“Thank you but we wanted to ask about going to Aurad-“ Uma doesn’t finish, Gil shoves her back and Harry and her watch frozen and Ursula’s tentacle whip out to slice a gash on Gil’s arm. Uma knows it would have been her face had he not moved in front of her.

“Don’t you ever mention that hell hole, those people are the ones that trapped us here.” She snarls and Uma realizes she’s not even aware she hadn’t hurt Uma, just that something had gotten hurt. They three of them step back and all shakily curl into one of the rooms on the Revenge.  
“I’m sorry Gil.”Uma mumbles and Gil’s brow furrows.  
“About what? That was nothing compared to what my dad passes off as training, let alone his punishments.” Both her her and Harry look worriedly to Gil.

“Your dad? He does worse than that?” Harry chews his lip, Gil nods unphased.  
“Course, he’s the strongest here, I have to be just like him. I can’t be weak, or fail like he did.” Gil’s smile falters at their shocked faces.  
“Is that not what he’s supposed to be doing?”  
“Gil, no, not at all.” Uma pulls him into a hug and he rests his chin on her head. Harry nervously reaches forward hands circling both Uma and Gil.  
Gil’s face stays confused as Uma sniffles and he pulls back to look at her face.  
“You’re upset for me? There’s nothing to be upset about; look it already scabbed. No need to cry.”

It doesn’t take long for the movement of the boat to lull them to sleep or for Harry to wake back up when he can feel Uma shifting away from him.  
“Uma, hey what’s-“  
“Nothing.”  
“You seemed really upset about Gil earlier, I didn’t know, we can’t blame ourselves.”  
“It’s not that, he just, right in front of me.” She waves her hand in front of her face.

“Yeah cause he cares about you. We all do, we’re your crew.”  
“He, you, neither of you should be so willing to get hurt for me.”  
“I can’t speak for him, but I love you; I’m not going to let you get hurt if I can help it.”  
“You what?” Uma questions and Harry throws her hat at her.  
“Nothing. We should sleep more till someone else comes to wake us.” He avoids the question and Uma drops in favour of picking off the flaking blood on her jacket from Gil’s wound.

————————————————————————————–  
“Why do you want to be my friend so badly! You don’t even have real magic!” Mal snaps and Uma hesitates.  
“I do have magic! I can swim and when I-“  
“Nobody cares you can swim, that you just hit the barrier and turn back! That’s so dumb!”  
“Mal just drop it, Uma can hang with us-“  
“No Evie she wants to control us, wants us in her dumb pirate gang that’s made up of a bunch of misfits, just like her, a little shrimp.” Mal’s eyes and face light up and Uma scowls before Mal’s eyes flash green and Uma’s face first in the sand.  
“Shrimpy, betcha can’t even fight back.” Uma doesn’t say anything as Gil and Harry appear, Mal and Evie turning tail and running back to the main city of the Isle.  
“They don’t like the beach, it’s okay Uma that’s all.” Gil assures her and she shoves at him, he stumbles, caught off balance in his new growth spurt, his limbs too gangly and thin. Uma tries not to be bitter at the growth spurts that seemed to have taken her crew by storm, leaving her out of the mix.  
“I’ll go let everyone know.” Gil nods as Uma catches the end of some shared look between him and Harry.  
“What Harry.” She snaps, her voice wavering.

“You okay? You landed pretty hard on your wrist..”  
“It’s fine!” Uma shouts and Harry nods sitting next to her as she pulls herself inward, foot digging into the damp sand.  
“She doesn’t know anything, she’s the closest we’re getting to meet Auradonian royalty in the flesh. A stuck up princess given too much power.”  
“She’s a better villain, everyone is scared of her.” Uma sniffles.  
“You think they’re not scared of you?” She nods and Harry loops his arm around her.

“They don’t know how weak the barrier is under the water do they?” Uma shakes her head and Harry grins.  
“Betcha once you get even better at swimming you can just swim under it.”  
“ I can’t.” Harry arches an eyebrow.  
“All you’ve wanted since we were little was to get off this island and take revenge for yourself.”  
“I can’t leave my crew behind.” She grins laughing a little as Gil shoves Harry into the sand.

“See Uma, fightin’ always makes us feel better; you’re laughing now so you’ll be okay, right?” Gil’s voice is softer at the end despite the force he uses to keep Harry’s face planted in the sand.  
“Gil, come on can’t have my first mate drown in no water.” Gil’s eyes widen.  
“You can do that?”  
“Let’s not find out yeah?” Uma helps Harry up who playfully shoves Gil towards the ship they’ve all started calling home in their heads.  
———————————————————————–

“Come on Gil. Again.” Uma snaps and Harry charges forward, Gil jumping out of the way dropping the sword and letting his fist hit Harry in the jaw.  
“GIL! No! The point of this is for you to use the sword!” Uma chides shaking her head as she steps in front of Harry pulling her own sword out to nod to Gil who nervously picks his back up.  
“We all need to get better at fighting; we all need to be able to fight in every way each other does. We’re stronger like this.” She nods and Gil nods with her taking a breath before he nods and Uma steps forward.  
“Strike, block, strike, block, turn. Good. Good job.” Uma praises and Gil grins striking to the side without comment and Uma grins back dodging him laughing a little.

“Try again.” She laughs and he nods stepping back so Uma follows, closing the gap towards him before he strikes out once more switching his hand to slice the air in front of Uma’s face.  
“Were you holding out on Harry just to fight me?”  
“Nah, Harry’s too easy to beat, I needed a challenge.” Gil laughs when Uma’s sword cuts at his arm, he grins and Uma raises an eyebrow at the line that’s bleeding now.

“You’re gonna end up covered if you don’t actually fight back.” Uma taunts and Gil rolls his shoulders unconcerned before he steps forward sword moving with his arm as he extends it before twisting himself to the side as Uma lashes out; he untwists grinning as the sword slices through the air, he jumps back landing on his feet as Uma rolls to the side. She falters her grin morphing to faint confusion as she looks down, a gash cutting through her jacket, the fabric barely hanging on.

“Gil.” She hisses and he freezes face looking worriedly for any sign of blood.  
“This was my best jacket!” She snarls and no one comments about it being her only one. Gil hovers nervously before Uma charges him, his sword scraping against hers as he scrambles backwards to avoid her blade.  
“I’ll buy you a new one! I’ll fix it. I swear I’ll fix it.” Gil shouts frantic as the rest of the crew move out of his way as he all but runs circles around the deck. Gil almost screams as Harry jumps out sword in hand.  
“Its not fair you’re both too strong together!”

“Life ain’t fair Gil.” Uma laughs surprised to see Harry stumble before he crashes into her. Uma looks up to see a blade in her face Gil grinning.  
“What just happened?”  
“I used your strength against you. Harry’s not gonna let himself hurt you if he can help it; so when I moved out of the way, he dropped his sword,” Gil gestures with his hand that’s currently holding Harry’s sword.  
“And then all I had to do was flick my leg out and bam, Harry became a dead weight and you both hit the deck. So I win.”  
“So you’re saying Harry helped you win?”

Gil shrugs offering his hand out. Uma takes it gripping her sword about to raise it before Gil lets go of her hand leg sweeping under her’s at the same time as Harry grabs his ankle from where he rests still half on the ground.  
Uma glares from under Harry’s chest Gil grinning upside down at them.  
“Do I still win?” Uma sucks in a breath and shrugs pulling the half of her jacket that’s still clinging to the other and waving it in his face.  
“Does this look like you’re going to win?”

“Yes?” Uma rolls her eyes and pulls Harry back towards the captain’s area pulling her jacket off.  
“You know he didn’t mean it.”  
“I know.” Her fingers brush over the jacket, the front half salvageable.  
“At least the backs there not a total loss.”  
“I have barely any front of the jacket now! This is worse than the time you lost your sleeves!”  
“Okay one of those was my choice the other was a hook issue.” Uma shakes her head and Harry scowls.  
“It’s not the jacket is it?”  
“Gil’s good at fighting; but he’s better at defending.”  
“We all are, you know why.”

“I hate it.”  
“None of us enjoy it. We’re your crew you know this.”  
“I know Harry! I just want all of this shit to stop! I just want us to be okay! I don’t want Gil to panic when I mention meal times or Bonny to act psycho to keep all the creeps who stare away. I don’t want any of this. I don’t want to train everyone to fight and expect them to lay down there lives for me!” She shoves him shaking her head and Harry raises an eyebrow at the tears he can spot.  
“So it’s not the jacket?” Gil questions nervously gripping the door handle.  
“No it’s; what is that?”

“Sewing kit. Borrowed it from Evie, she said since it’s leather it won’t fray; I dunno what that means but it can’t be any harder that stitching up one of Harry’s wounds.”  
“Oh, thanks Gil.” Uma nods to the jacket keeping her back to him.  
“You can take it and bring it back if you want.”  
“Course.” Gil nods and Harry watches as he carefully folds the jacket up, and retreats from the closing door.  
“Uma, do you-“ Harry doesn’t finish, Uma nodding to him handing his sword that had been leaning against the table towards him.

“We have work to do.” She snaps and Harry sighs.  
“So we’re going to ignore your emotions…”  
“What emotions? I was just tired.”  
“So you’re admitting to the tears then?” Harry grins as Uma scowls caught in a forced agreement.  
“At least it wasn’t our hat.” She amends and Harry grins following her back onto the deck.  
——————————————————————————

Harry and Gil don’t say anything when they find Uma curled in the captain’s chair asleep, her apron and the smell of grease clinging to her. Gil grins nodding to Harry who scowls back pulling him away from waking her.  
“Let her sleep. Ursula had her working double night shifts.”  
“Wasn’t she already working double shifts durning the day?” Gil questions and Harry nods watching as Gil’s eyes widen.  
“I’ll tell the crew to keep it down.”

“Doubt anything could wake her, might as well be dead.” Harry chuckles grinning at Uma before he jumps slightly when she moves.  
“Not dead, and not sleeping.” She huffs and rolls her back against the chair’s arm.  
“Wouldn’t you rather a bed Capt’n.”  
“Doesn’t matter either way. Can’t sleep.” She hisses and rubs at her eyes.  
“At least change out of your uniform, no sense in getting it dirtied up.”  
“Doesn’t matter.” She hisses again almost shrugging her jacket back onto her shoulders as she leans on Harry’s out stretched arm to steady herself as she stretches.

“Come on Capt’n we can get Gil to read you a bed time story and everything.” He grins confused when Uma’s lip trembles slightly.  
“Capt’n.”  
“Harry.” She sighs her forehead resting against his chest as his arms automatically wrap around her.  
“What’s going on love.” His voice softens as he kisses her forehead watching as she wipes at her eyes.  
“Nothing; I mean that. Nothings wrong; just everything is happening all the time at once.”  
“It’s too much yeah?”

“Yes! My mom wants me to work 24/7 at the shop and the Revenge crew need me, not mention everything with Mal and you need me and I don’t even get time to myself let alone time to be with you anymore! I feel like if I try to put effort in to one thing everything else is going to suffer! I can’t let you or the Revenge suffer like that, I can’t Harry.”  
“Hey Uma, love, it’s okay.”

“Its not! I love you; I can’t just let you suffer because I can’t handle everything.”  
“If you love me you’ll let me help you.” Harry tries to keep his voice even but it still cracks over the word love and Uma can’t help the faint smile on her face as she catches it.  
“You’re my first mate; I’m not going to just dump the Revenge on you.”  
“You’re not dumping anything on me, besides I have Gil as a second so it works well enough. We can keep the ship running while you take time for yourself.”  
“I can’t just because I’m a little tired…“

“It doesn’t matter why Uma; you need to take time for yourself. None of us want our Captain dropping on deck from exhaustion and I don’t want to see my girl exhausted unless I’m the cause of it. For now it seems everything with Mal has sorted itself out; we can’t do anything until the barrier is dropped anyways.”  
“If I miss anything while I’m napping..”  
“I’ll hook anyone who disturbs you, now an actual bed might be a better start than that chair.”  
———————————————————————————–

“Capt’n”  
“Yes?” Uma arches an eyebrow her feet resting on the rail of the deck as Gil lounges in front of her letting her braid his hair.  
“Gil, scram.” Harry taps his foot.  
“She’s almost finished with my hair.”  
“She can finish it later. Capt’n.” Harry hums and Uma watches as he gestures up to the wheel.  
“What’s wrong now?”

“Nothing.” Uma catches him glancing awkwardly over the rest of the crew.  
“Harry, what did they do this time. Did Gil do something in Auradon again? I’ve told him we can’t bridge hop like that.”  
“It’s not that; I mean it’s involving Auradon.”  
“What happened?”  
“Nothing yet! Jesus, I just, I remember how you were always saying you wanted to go swimming at Auradon so I may have gotten a sort of vacation organized.”  
“When I was like eight; Sort of vacation?”

“Yeah, just a few days for uh, us, to go over and spend the day swimming a couple nice dinners just, Gil.” Harry hisses and Uma can hear Gil stumbling down the steps, when she turns her head she can see him standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
“What’s that?” Uma leans forward and Gil shifts backwards.  
“A sword.”  
“I can see that.” She turns back towards Harry who looks unimpressed at Gil from over the ships railing.

“What did he do, it’s not like you to protect him. He must’ve done something all of you are acting weirder than normal. Oh my god is Gil going to be in charge while we’re gone? Is that what this is about?” Uma whips her head back to see Gil nervously wave.  
“I mean as the second mate he is by default. Plus he can marry us.”  
“You think I’d marry you because you took me swimming in Auradon?”  
“No, I think that’s more the post engagement honeymoon.”  
“That’s not a thing Harry.”  
“Depends how you answer.” He laughs and it edges on nervousness as Uma turns, her gaze dropping to where Harry kneels in front of her.  
“Harry.” Uma sighs and Harry grins at her.  
“Uma, we probably-“  
“Yes.”  
“I had a whole speech planned out, it took me forever to figure out to say how much I love you and everything you can at least…”

“Yes.”  
“I know what yes means!”  
“Then get up. So Gil can apparently perform his second mate duties.”  
“No but-“  
“Harry, I said yes. I want to marry you.” Harry seems frozen nodding softly before swallowing and licking his lips.  
“You want to marry me.”  
“That is what yes means.” Harry nods turning his head to look out at the current sunset.  
“Harry?” Uma walks around watching his fingers playing with the ring he’d gotten her. She doesn’t let her eyes linger on it, fingers brushing up harry’s arm to his neck turning his head so he’s forced to rest his forehead on hers.

“Harry.” She hums and he grins a little locking eyes with her.  
“You want to marry me?” He giggles a little and Uma fondly rolls her eyes.  
“I love you. Of course I do. Stop crying I can’t have my future husband looking like a crybaby in front of the crew.”  
“You’re just saying that cause if I cry you’ll cry.” Harry laughs a little and Uma turns back to the crew avoiding the fain wetness in his laughter and on his face.


	2. Brother Grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descendants but more Brothers Grimm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly a writing exercise and was actually really fun to do!

Evie will be good and do what her mother says, she will talk how her mother says, when her mother says, she will wear what her mother says, she will eat what her mother cooks, she will not question where the fresh meat comes from, why they always have organ meat but no other kind, she does not speak to to others about it as her mother told her not to; Auradon meat tastes different because it’s fresh is what she tells herself. Evie knows what Mal marrying Ben means, it means being queen, it means starting a family, it means Evie taking it from her, when she looks at Mal’s daughter and sees only what should have been her best friend grinning back, only then does she understand what her mother set in motion

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay has dreams beyond himself, he has thoughts that aren’t his own, he exists on another plane from everyone, he seems to move silently or too quick to be human, he can take something in broad daylight in a crowded street and no one bats an eye; he hides the shackles around his ankles, he hides the knowledge of things he’s never seen, everyone knows not to comment that he floats two inches above the ground, sometimes his legs lock up and he collapses, he has nightmares of being trapped under the shelves, and in the cabinets his father used to have him sleep in

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mal’s skin shimmers in the light, her eyes are slitted and she has the beginning of horns spiralling from her head, her wings are non-existent, a kindness her mother had cooed, plucking the feathers out and slicing the flesh away she doesn’t tell her mother they’re growing back, her mother knows and clips them back monthly, her horns are sawed and filed down; when Mal goes to Auradon, when she unfurls her wings that have been left grow does she understand why her mother clipped them, they dwarf her mother’s wings by two, a testament to how much power she holds. As her magic grows so does her dragon form, the fire she spits now a blazing blue and a chill of death about it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben has fangs and claws when he sleeps, when the magic dampening the Fairy Godmother put over him loses its hold, he wakes after nightmares gashes in his arms and lips and tongue raw and bleeding. When he gets so angry his own nature overrides the spells and enchantments, when he lashes out and snarls at his family, at his friends, he can’t help the fear that shakes him out of it; how his friends stiffen and flash into furniture as they stumble back in terror at how his face and body twist. He’s learned not to scream when the changes happen, no matter how much it doesn’t make the pain go away and he can’t even cling to his mother for comfort, the last time he did, the breaking of his bones had caused him to sink his claws into her leg; she still bears the scars, Ben hates the whispers he hears from his father, how his father had never hurt Belle like that, how Ben was dangerous.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are no dogs on the Isle, no rabbits or cats, no wolves or even large birds, no animals that would be useful, Carlos knows this firsthand, his mothers hundreds of coats confirm it. Carlos is confused when one of the staff take the broom from him; when they assure him they can handle the broken vase and he can go back to bed; Carlos hesitates and when Fairy Godmother shows up he’s shaking in fear swallowing his own words as he points to the shards of the vase. He doesn’t understand why Fairy Godmother offers him a hug and there’s no trace of anything mad or upset in her voice as she tells him to go to his room. He doesn’t fear dogs as Ben thinks he does, he finds himself waking to wrap dude up in blankets to hide him in the closet when he hears footsteps down the hall. He waits for Ben to take Dude back to comment how Carlos isn’t enough. He waits and he waits and he waits; all Ben does is return him and Dude to his bed when he finds them in the closet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad doesn’t tell of how his father runs the house like a kingdom, how his mother is queen, how he promised she’d never work again so its only natural her son do the work.He doesn’t tell of the mice he talks to, the only ones who sit with him after school and help with homework, the ones who cook him food and offer him bedtime stories. He doesn’t talk of how he spends nights at Fairy Godmother’s curled next to Jane on her bed while his parents are out once more partying. He doesn’t mention what happens if he stays at home, how much his parents ignore him, throwing money at him to soothe their annoyance of his neediness. Fairy Godmother assures him wanting warm dinner is not needy but still he doesn’t complain when his mother offers him the leftovers from the dinner they’d gone to without him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane is not a real girl, she knows this, at midnight she can feel the spells and the enchantments her mother has placed on her growing thin, weaker; her mother withholds them when Jane is bad, she wonders what would happen if her mother stopped them as she twirls the wind up key in her hand. She doesn’t remember what if anything she was before her mother woke her up. She’s not entirely sure what she’d go back to being, she has no desire to try and when her mother starts speaking of beauty being on the inside, about the outside not mattering Jane wonders if it extends to the cracks on her body when she trips and falls, to the scuff marks that appear on her skin as if she was porcelain. she watches the wand wondering if such a small thing really can have so much power over her, whenever she gets near it the hairs on the back of her neck prickle up and she decides not to risk it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma loses her voice more often than not, Harry finds the necklace crammed in the back drawer of the shop the don’t speak of it, only learning sign language so it no longer stays a punishment, when she swims it takes her a moment to adjust, on the Isle she does not gain her mother’s legs, instead gaining gill’s and webbing that helps her swim a little deeper than she should. She finds the underwater creatures more than kind to her, the eels often leave her small fish, pilled and pinned down by rocks. Her singing voice is almost silent; she barely whispers songs and the melody is in other’s heads faster than she can get the words out; she finds herself able to call out to the souls on the Isle, welcoming them onto her ship, they view her as the lighthouse, a beacon of safety never realizing she’s trapping them inside the rocks.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry’s skin blisters and cracks when he swims too deep, his flesh giving way to scales and gills, his legs collapsing into one; he can swim deeper than Uma and doesn’t talk about what he sees in the caverns only bringing back pearls and gold after he drags traitors down. When he dives down into the pitch black his freckles and scars illuminate in a pulsing myriad of colours. His teeth stay sharp and endlessly replenish whenever he gets them knocked out. Despite the red he wears and how flashy he can act, there are weeks and months the Isle goer’s cannot notice him for how he camouflages in the background of their lives.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil is the strongest, the quickest too, he knows how to overpower anyone just by a glance, anyone who comments how he flinches at noises or when someone moves too fast don’t last long without finding out just how fast and strong he can be. He’s always hungry, fingers twitching and pulling over others half finished leftovers and plates; he’ll scrounge anything from anyone if they turn away from him long enough for him to grab it. Everyone knows not to try to take the food from him, it’s the closest he’ll get to making his father proud, the anger, the terror he’s allowed to display, knowing they can’t overpower him, that he’s stronger for once runs rampant in his brain, he hates how he can do this so effortlessly and he refuses to show it, hiding anywhere he can to eat, to avoid scaring everyone away

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audrey cannot sleep at night, it’s her body’s way of mocking what happened to her family, what’s meant to happen to her, she can’t help how she lays awake, she can’t help replaying the days events over and over; she tired of that after the first hour; then she starts her school work, but that only lasts two more hours and then drawing can only be done so long before her eyes start to blur and she can’t hold a pencil; she doesn’t remember falling asleep and with how she can look around her room she’s not sure if she actually sleeps anymore, still she has nightmares, hallucinations of dragons and fights. She screams when she feels magic burning against her, the stinging as the needle seems to drill into every pore in her skin assuring her she’ll finally fall asleep, her parents explain away her worries, they can not explain the burns from dragon fire that they have to wrap and let heal. Audrey spins her own yarn, she weaves the threads she makes creating images that have passed too quietly that she had not heard of them spoken, yet she gets each stitch perfectly as if she was there and saw it herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It starts slowly for Doug, the work he does for his family leading him deeper and deeper underground until he forgets the sun, until Evie brings him from the mines his lungs coated black, his eyes filmed over and his hearing so sensitive Evie has to whisper to him; how unnaturally he’s drawn to shimmering things, how he can almost taste the rarity of jewels simply by breathing around them. He can always tell a fake and never lets Evie have less than real. He hums a soft melody something that seems to call the gems to him, It’s never ending how his pockets and room are overrun with the smallest crystalized sections of rocks. How his skin is almost as hard as the stones, Evie swears it cracks and fissures instead of bruises and scabs.


	3. Emotional Anorexic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Descendants Ben/whoever; Song-fic Emotional Anorexic by Svavar Knútur 
> 
> TW: implied eating disorder

Ben’s in love, everyone can tell. It happened so soon after he was officially announced as prince, when the VK’s came over, when the barrier was brought down. 

He barely takes his eyes off her, the dress she’s wearing takes his breath away almost as much as a kiss from her. He’s entranced, awed by how she moves, how she looks in the morning, in the evening, how she can make anything she chooses to wear look effortless. How she is his, how she wants him, for him. 

The first step she misses on the stairs, he’s there to catch her, she’s embarrassed, nervous how he’s fawning over her, glaring playfully at her shoes and the runner on the stairs for making her trip; she laughs and his smile brightens further.

The first time she stumbles he notices; it’s a flat surface, there’s nothing wrong, he watches her pale, she looks dizzy and he keeps his arm hovering around her, so when she does stumble he’s caught her before anyone else has noticed.

The second time she stumbles is much worse, she’s standing by the field he’s almost finished his tourney game when her face goes gray and she sinks to the ground.

The next time Ben sees her he notices she’s permanently gray tinted, she’s sluggish and he’s horrified at the bones he can see jutting from under her clothes.

Ben’s soft when he touches her, his hands running over the sweater she’s wearing; she’s always cold now, always shivering. Ben looks worriedly at her, fingers running through her hair which has been falling in clumps. He doesn’t look at it just letting it sink to the floor. He can feel bone under the sweater, every inch of her skin molded to bone in a freighting way. He asks the fairy godmother if maybe there is some sort of spell on her, maybe something is wrong; she just shakes her head, replying, the only thing affecting her is herself, the only curse she’d been put under is one from her own mind. Ben tries not to cry when he sees her next.

He doesn’t know who to go to, which is why he ends up talking to Carlos, to Jay, to Gil, to Harry, anyone who will listen, but not her. He knows he can’t mention it to her. He debates talking to his parents, and then to hers but decides it’s best they not know. He can’t burden them with this. He think, maybe this is how she feels, a burden and a waste, and something not truly good, a creature with no true home anymore.

Ben notices when she’s not in class. He hates the sinking feeling in his chest, but she walks in later in the day, all smiles and laughter claiming something that Ben knows is a lie. He watches and it seems like she’s pulled an all-nighter, over what he’s not sure but surely it’s just that. This is the first time he notices, the second time is much much worse. 

She’s walking into the library when he locks eyes with her, she smiles, happy to see him and he can’t help but smile back, before he watches her eyes roll into her head as she crumbles to the floor. He’s there in a second brushing hair from her eyes and turning her gently to the side. He can see a note that’s fallen out, he stuffs it into her pocket without a second thought. 

He see’s her again, she’s leaning by the statue shivering, she hasn’t seen him, and all he can see is her sunken cheeks and sunken eyes that seem to marble to be real.

Ben sneaks down to the kitchen, he makes cookies, and pie, and anything he can pass off as a first attempt, he doesn’t want her catching on to his plans.

Everything sits untouched by her at lunch, she smiles at everything, asking him how he found making it; was it something he enjoyed; nothing about the actual food, nothing that could lead to her tasting it. Ben doesn’t care about manners when he shoves a cookie at her, urging her to taste it, to try his first attempt. A last ditch effort to get her to yield, she does, smiling and meeting his eyes, genuine in her comment on how delicious it is.

Ben tries not to make too much noise when he catches her vomiting into the bushes only ten minutes later.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay..”

“It’s fine Ben, must be that stomach bug going around…” She laughs nervously, he steps closer and she shakes her head stepping back.

“I don’t want to get you sick, besides I’m sure I just smell like puke.” More nervous laughter that make Ben frown, he steps forward and she doesn’t back away this time, just hovers ready to bolt, not that she’d get far trying to run away, he doubts she’d make it to the fountain with how unsteady she’d been lately.

He doesn’t say anything about the other’s catching her throwing up the other times she’d eaten with them. He just waits, taking another half step forward.

“Please, let me help?” He reaches out a hand and she hesitates clearly debating what to do, Ben simply waits.

“I don’t even think you, with all your princely power.” She chuckles darkly.

“Well maybe if you tell me what’s wrong I can help you? You won’t know until you try.”

“Oh and maybe everyone from the vk’s can help too I mean no one ever gives them credit for anything, but they can sure try their best but the prince always gets the credit because he’s a hero, not anyone else, never anyone else. The prince will know how to fix me cause he cancels out all bad luck right? Right!?” She looks heartbroken as she touches her face to feel tears.

“You can’t help me, you won’t even listen.” She looks up towards him and he swallows, recalling the time he caught her making comments to herself, or voicing concerns he’d brush off about her looks, never really denying them. How he watched her push food around her plate assuming she wasn’t satisfied with her meal.

“Please love, please just let me try?” He’s right in front of her now and he knows he’s giving her no choice but to take his hand.


	4. Soulmate Au: Harry/Uma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the first words your soulmate says are on your arm

Harry’s uncomfortable. He needed a ship because of some idiot quest everyone was talking about and like hell if he wasn’t going to use an excuse to be able to get himself and his siblings away from his dad for a while.  
He’s not surprised that Gil’s there to show him to the captain’s quarters. He’d heard stories about the Revenge’s captain, that they’re ruthless and fearless and he’d better show them respect or he’ll end up at the bottom of the ocean.  
“No weapon’s besides’ capt’n” He hand closes around the hook and gently tugs it from Harry’s grip. Harry glares but allows it to be removed.  
“Harry Hooks here.” Gil mumbles as the door swings open.  
“Captian.” He sighs and is confused at how warm the room is.  
“Shouldn’t you have a hook?” Harry’s uncomfortable, he’s never thought he’d get to meet his soulmate, he’d never expected his soulmate to be so breathtaking and he shifts backwards a little.  
“Your first mate took it.” he offers and she laughs. Harry thinks he’d throw himself into the ocean to hear her laugh more.  
“Gil’s not my first mate.”  
“Oh, who is?” Harry’s confused, he hadn’t seen anyone that would qualify for a first mate, no one directing orders or the crew.  
“My soulmate.” Harry swallows, having a soulmate who wasn’t your own was common on the Isle, he nods but the acceptance turns to anger when she laughs.  
“What?” he snaps and her laughing stops, he can still see her hiding her smile and she nods, Gil is standing behind him and offers his hook back.  
“Come on, the crew’s been dying to meet you.” Is all Uma says walking from the captain’s quarters onto the deck.  
“You need something Capt’n?” Gil’s smile can be heard in his shout and Harry realizes Gil had known both of their words.  
“Get everyone out here so they can meet my first mate, Harry Hook.”


End file.
